teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Roberts
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Mary McDonnell |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Millie Roberts |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| active, determined, driven, friendly, independent, youthful, caring, supportive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Nurse |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Kevin Roberts (ex-husband, still in love with) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Family | style=" }| Kevin Roberts (ex-husband) Aubrey Roberts (daughter) Lola Roberts (daughter) Jayce Baker (son in-law) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| For Aubrey to succeed (succeeded) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 233 Nightingale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Billy, Joanne, Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| June Galloway, The Football Team, Le Trio Hot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "I know I can't stop you from you living your dreams" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| The Final Note Part 2 |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Millie Roberts is a major recurring character on Teen Justice. Millie is Aubrey's caring mother. Biography S1= Pilot A New Beginning Speak Now Chosen One Broken Innocence Special Attention The Plays The Thing Never Too Far Come Back Home Original Songs Dream On Home Sweet Home Your Favorite Song Visual Activity Soul Just The Two of Us Chimes of Song The Final Note Part 1 The Final Note Part 2 Personality She is introduced as the mother of Aubrey Roberts. She is very talented, a trait passed on to her daughter, Aubrey. She is just as competitive, although she doesn't resort to the underhanded tactics that her daughter will sometimes use against her opponents. Millie is a kind, supportive and compassionate parent. She's a single parent after Aubrey's dad left them, she works very hard. She tries to do right by her daughter and supports Aubrey and the glee club in all that they do. Relationships Aubrey= Both Millie and her daughter love each other very dearly. Throughout Aubrey's years at Brewster, Millie supports her with her issues, worries and problems, such as struggling with bulimia, or her relationships with Jayce. She has clearly been a devoted mother, and works very hard to provide for her daughter. Songs S4= ;Duets 141101 7463-812x522.jpg|Next To Me (Aubrey) (Original Songs)|link=Next To Me Category:Reccurring Character